Oceans
by Lithium2016
Summary: Songfic. Set to the song "Oceans" by Evanescence. I am terrible at summaries, so forgive me! Please read! It's better than it sounds! :


**This is a songfic and I hope you enjoy it. This is one of my favorite Evanescence songs and I think it fits Steph and Morelli. I am a Babe fan all the way so this may or may not be nice to Morelli. Scratch that. It won't be nice, but it may or may not be cruel. Please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**Song: Oceans**

** Artist: Evanescence**

** Album: Evanescence the album**

_Don't wanna be the one to walk away _

_but I can't bear the thought of one more day _

_I think I finally understand what it means to be lost_

I didn't want it to be me, but this had to end. Now. Before it got any worse. I can't deal with it. I had to tell him it was over. I thought back to when I drew his name out of the hat in my apartment. I thought is was my destiny.

Joe Morelli was meant for me.

I didn't think that anymore.

_Can't find the road to lead us out of this_

_a million miles from where we burned the bridge_

_Can't keep pretending everything's gonna be alright_

_with the whole world falling around me_

Tears slid down my cheeks. This is over.

I stormed into his house and found him sitting on the couch with Bob. I grabbed Rex's cage and my bag of clothes.

"Cupcake, what's wrong?" He asked, oh so innocently. I took Rex and my bag out to the loaned Porsche of Ranger's. "Steph, what are you doing?"

"Leaving!" I snapped.

"We can work this out. Stay here tonight." He trailed his hands down my sides; I slapped him away.

"No. Keep away from me. I am _not_ your cupcake."

_Cross the oceans in my mind_

_Find the strength to say goodbye_

_In the end you can never wash the blood from your hands_

I slammed the door as I ran from the house.

"You'll be back, Cupcake! As soon as he's tired of you!" Morelli called after me. I angled in my car and started it. I drove as fast as I could. I had to go somewhere.

This is over. There never was an _us_ to begin with. He could never pull me back in, we were through.

_Falling so far from where we were before_

_You'll never find what you've been searching for_

_Someone to fill the void and make up for all of those_

_missing pieces of you_

_like I could only dream to do_

I pulled over to the side of the road and sobbed. It was about five minutes before a black Mercedes pulled up beside me. Ranger got in beside me and pulled me to him.

"I-I-I," I sobbed, trying to catch my breath. "I told him. It's over. Morelli's not in my life. He tilted my face up and kissed me gently.

"Babe." He paused, thinking. "He was never the one for you. Those missing pieces... I've only dreamed of filling that hole."

_Cross the oceans in my mind_

_Find the strength to say goodbye_

_Everything we believed in was a lie_

_Cross the oceans in your mind_

_Find a way to blur the line_

_In the end you can never wash the blood from your hands_

Everything was a lie. Morelli never loved me. He might have thought he did, but it's not true. I did love him. Past tense. Did.

I loved him, I wasn't in love with him. I would never go back to Morelli. Ranger filled the hole in my heart. I loved Ranger; I was in love with him.

And I knew that he would stay with me and love me and care for me as best he could. I knew that there would probably not be a ring, but I didn't care. I would give up anything for him, to be with him.

Marriage, time, children, anything he needed me to. He would do the same for me. He always would.

I turned my face up and met his gaze. "I love you," I whispered.

He smiled his 200-watt smile. "I know."

_And we never learn_

_so we fall down again_

_heaven help me find a way to dream within this nightmare_

Two years after that fateful day on the side of the highway, Ranger was shot and nearly killed in an accident. He went into a coma hours after his surgery.

And never woke up.

Two more years after that, I still wait for him, but I have almost given up. We have a daughter now and I know that I have to be strong for her. Lorena.

_Cross the oceans in my mind_

_Find the strength to say goodbye_

_Everything that we believed in was a lie_

_Cross the oceans in your mind_

_Find a way to blur the line_

_In the end you can never wash the blood from your hands_

A year after Lorena's second birthday, Ranger woke up and was surprised to find me here waiting for him. And to find Lorena sitting on my lap, waiting with me.

**Thank you, guys. I know it's not the best but I am grateful if you read any at all. I hope to make more fics later but that depends on you. Please review and tell me what you think!**

** -Melissa**

**PS. All rights belong to Janet Evanovich and Evanescence! The characters you recognize are belong to JE. The lyrics belong to Evanescence. I claim only Lorena Manoso.**


End file.
